Business operations have become dependent upon computer systems. Medium sized businesses may operate hundreds of computers connected together by various networking components. Large businesses may operate tens of thousands of computers. Computer system assets may include computers, software applications, network components, and peripherals. These computer system assets may be purchased from different vendors or original equipment manufacturers at different times and may be located within different regional offices within the enterprise.